It is known from the prior art to use a linear motor in reciprocating hermetic compressors. The use of this type of motor in reciprocating hermetic compressors has some advantages in relation to the reciprocating or rotary hermetic compressors which use rotary motors.
In the constructions with linear motors, there is a reduction in the number of parts with relative movement, as compared to the conventional constructions of compressors with rotary motors, which results in gains in terms of dissipated power in the bearings. These constructions, therefore, have more reliability, less requirements in terms of dimensional tolerances of the transmission components and lower generation of potential excitations which cause noise.
However, due to the operational principle itself, the known constructions of reciprocating compressors with a linear motor have a higher vibration during operation, resulting from the non-balanceable components of the forces generated during transmission, which requires the use of suspension systems, such as those used in reciprocating compressors with rotary motors, or also more complex transmission mechanisms which insulate the vibration or does not generate said vibration. The use of suspensions requires a larger available space, resulting in a larger external volume than that usually needed in compressors with another type of motor, for example the rotary compressors with a rolling piston. The solution of using more complex mechanisms reduces the advantages related to the simplicity of the mechanism of a linear motor, resulting in cost increase and more complex manufacturing processes.